


Podfic of F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together by thatdamneddame

by griffing07



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffing07/pseuds/griffing07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony walks in on Natasha painting Clint’s toenails and immediately regrets it. Or, Five Times Tony Walked in on Clint and Natasha, and One Time He Didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together by thatdamneddame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatdamneddame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamneddame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518424) by [thatdamneddame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamneddame/pseuds/thatdamneddame). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s6gvte41ucpwwi4/F_is_for_friends_who_do_stuff_together.mp3>

**Author's Note:**

> People who leave comments will get virtual cookies as I welcome stuff that will improve my reading


End file.
